The Spring
by Amaritude
Summary: When Angel moved to Forget-Me-Not Valley, all she wanted was to escape, to start a new life. Getting involved in a series of crimes was most certainly not part of the plan. SkyexOC with a few shades of KaixOC
1. Beginning

The stars reflected on the water look like pond skaters. Shimmering slightly as the slight breeze brushes against the surface like a lovers caress. The grass that surrounds it is emerald green, and has the deep rich tones of summer in Forget-Me-Not Valley. The air is light and free, storms a few days past had cleared the air of the humidity that had hung over the valley houses like a blanket too thick. The night was alive with the movement of insects. The chores of cicadas and the light buzzing of flies. The moon is a perfect circle against a deep, inky blue sky. Casting a silver glow on everything below it, and was the main source of light this late. The pathway is dirt, with the texture of chalk, and lined along are large stalks supporting overhanging crystals that cast a phosphorescent glow to light the way for anyone, or anything, wandering around in the night hours.

But at first there was only the woman.

She was like a ghost against the backdrop. A raven haired beauty with skin tanned for the season and large amethyst eyes on a tranquil face. Her features hold all the symmetry associated with classical looks. Her lips are like rose buds and soft pink, with the look of silk. Her eyelashes are long and dark, brushing against her cheek as she blinked. Her hair hangs to a point midway around her back, and is lightly curled at the ends. She is dressed simply. A white dress that hangs to her knees. It is clutched at the waistline and skims along her chest, showing off an willowy figure worthy of envy despite her petite stature. The dress is belted around the middle with a woven leather buckle, and the wind moving the material gave her the look of a being from another world. Perhaps a Goddess come down from the skies. Perhaps the Lady Artemis, staring into the Goddess pond to find a hint of truth. Perhaps the Harvest Goddess herself, out in the night were no-one could see her. Perhaps even an angel, from heaven above and into the dark to appreciate the beauty of the Goddess Pond.

But those who would see her would know her face. They would know her name. Angelique sighed once and then smiled. Why she was out so late, no-one could say. Angel herself was not quite sure of the reason. But when an urge presented itself to visit the pond, she had decided to consent. After all; she knew the legends were true. She sank to her knees and the dress accommodated by flowing around her, her delicate fingers skimming over the surface of the pond as lightly as the wind had been. Ripples spun out from her fingers like spider webs, and for a moment she simply sat. Hypnotised by the sight.

That was when she heard the voice.

"It's a little late to be out all alone... Isn't it, darling?"

A voice with low tones. The soft flurry of an accent with some rich allure that called through the night like a song. Angel closed her eyes against the sound; willing it to go away. The night had been so beautiful and peaceful. The voice an unforgiving interruption. Not for the sound, for no-one could deny that it was sweet, but for the man that had spoken and used it. Angel stood in a fluid motion and turned to face the speaker. Her expression blank and oddly cautious. The man smiled, approached, and then spoke once more. "You should not be all alone. It's dangerous. You never know what people could be wandering around." He whispered as though they could be overheard; a secret between them. The statement was filled with hidden meaning, and she could not help but feel a slight change in emotion.

"People like you.. Phantom Skye?" she asked, her voice as lovely as her face. He closed his eyes as he listened to the sound. As though he had never heard something so sweet. His sapphire gaze locked on her amethyst and he smiled. His lips curling upwards like a cats might. An attractive and seductive smile on the face of an attractive and seductive man.

"Yes." He agreed. "People like me."

* * *

Spring was different here. A little slice of fantasy that Angel had not known could exist outside her dreams. Everything was emerald. The trees supported huge green leaves that looked as full and ripe as fruit. The grass was lush and smooth, and the air was clean and sweet. Angel stood at the start of the path to the valley her eyes drinking in the scene as though she'd never seen something so fascinating. There could not be a greater contrast between the place she had left and the place she had arrived. It was almost as though she'd stepped into another world. She shook her head, dislodging the absurd thought before she took a deep breath. There was no going back now. She'd made her decision. Steeling herself she took hold of the suitcase she had been dragging behind her and began to pull it down the path. It was a difficult task, the path was not a smooth one. But rather a rocky and pebbled winding mess. Even worse than the previous town had been. She winced whenever the wheels caught, and it would cause her to lurch to the side. Eventually a voice called out.

"Need a hand with that? You look like you're struggling sweetheart."

The voice was deep and mellow, and at first Angel thought it must be male. But when she turned around her eyes widened in slight surprise before they fell impassive and blank. A fairly large woman stood before her. She had lightly tanned skin and light brown hair, pulled behind her in a loose ponytail; clearly for the purpose of getting it out of the way. She wore a rather bright canary yellow t-shirt, vegetable patterned apron and blue jeans with boots. She was taller than Angel by a head, which made the latter take an automatic step backwards so that she was not craning her neck to look at her. Though the woman's eyes were wide and kind. A soft sea green. "Not seen you around here before." The woman added when Angel failed to answer the first question. Angel blinked and shook her head, and gave a rather awkward smile. "Yes... I just arrived. I'm supposed to be moving here today." She managed eventually. She seemed to remember something with a jolt and stuck the hand that had been holding her suitcase out in front of her "Angel." She elaborated and the woman grasped her hand tightly with a smile. Her hands were rough and brown with soil and her grip was strong. "Vesta. You'll be the new farmer then? Gotta say you don't look the type if I'm honest with you." She chuckled. Angel blinked and looked down at herself before she smiled bitterly. The assessment was easy to come by.

"Well... Perhaps not. But I thought I'd like to try it.. A... Childhood dream of mine." She replied easily, her smile becoming slightly less awkward as the lie rolled off her tongue. She felt a pang; there had been no reason to lie, but she had felt more comfortable doing so. A role to play. Vesta either did not comment or believed this story and she clapped Angel on the back, Angel lurched slightly forward before she steadied herself. "Well it's always good to have a little competition. I run this farm here." She said, spreading her arms around her and gesturing to either side of the path. Angel could detect a note of pride in her voice, and when she looked around at her surroundings properly for the first time it was easy to see why.

To her left there were two thatched roofed farmhouses, each two stories high and made of a soft brown wood. Behind them stretched two large tented greenhouses, with vegetables so thick and delicious that Angel could almost taste them on her tongue. Next to it, and in rows and rows in the fields of her right, were thick turnip leaves, cucumbers, potatoes that bloomed from the ground in bunches. Bright red strawberries bursting with colour on vines lined up near the edges, and dark green cabbage leaves ready for harvest. For a moment Angel simple stood there. Her eyes wide and alarmed. For the reality of what she was about to do hit her full force like a steam train. She was supposed to make a farm to rival this one? By herself? Was that what they expected of her?

Oblivious to Angel's internal dilemma Vesta carried on with her speech. "Well I'll get Marlin to help you to your farm. He's my brother. He's a little sour but I'm sure you'll get along fine." She said with a grin. Angel blinked and opened her mouth to protest but not before Vesta had turned to the field and shouted "MARLIN."

Her voice was so loud Angel was hit with the childish desire to cover her ears, instead she shrank back slightly and scanned the farm grounds for any sign of this apparent brother. After a few moments there was the sound of shuffling footsteps from around the corner of one of the greenhouses. A man emerged from behind, his expression irate as he mumbled something incoherent under his breath. Though it sounded sus piously critical. Angel's first bizarre impression of him was that he reminded her of an 80's hippie. He was tall, and his skin was sun kissed so that it was very dark with tan. Even more so than her own. His hair was jet black, and it seemed fuzzy in such a strange way that Angel wondered if it was hair sprayed. But looking at the man that supported it discredited the idea almost immediately. He was dressed plainly in a white button up shirt and blue pants. His eyebrows were very thick, and bunched together so tightly that the frown lines on his face seemed almost permanent. But when his eyes fell on her his expression drew up blank with confusion. "Marlin, this is Angel. She's taken up that old farm. You know the one on Takakura's land?" Vesta said as soon as he had arrived. Angel's eyes immediately looked up at the name Takakura. Purely because it was, at last, a name she recognised. Marlin raised an eyebrow before he grunted to show he understood. Earning a sigh of exasperation from his sister. "Anyway. Won't you help her with her bags? She seems to be having trouble." She ploughed on. Angel looked up and shook her head.

"No.. No Miss Vesta it's quite alright I can carry my ow-"

"How's she going to run a farm if she can't even carry her own bags?" Marlin's voice was a shade colder than frozen as he cut across Angel's protests with one of his own. His abrupt rudeness was a little startling and Angel lapsed into an uneasy silence. Vesta bristled at once. "Marlin, don't be so rude. How on earth do you think you'll get married if you treat all the girls like that, eh?" She replied heatedly, almost as though she could defrost his icy manner. Marlin gave her a cautious look, and Angel immediately recognised the look of one treading around a bear trap. He sighed, perhaps a shade quieter than one normally would, and lifted her bags until he found the heaviest, and heaved it over his shoulder. Angel bit her lip, but thought it best not to argue this gesture; she did not want to so quickly offend her new neighbours. "Thank you." She said softly, her tone feather light as she gave the siblings a small smile. Vesta returned it with a rather large grin and Marlin's expression remained as it was; with the complexity of a marble statue. Marlin did not waste any more time on words, and grumbling darkly, set off down the path at a brisk pace. Angel blinked a little before giving Vesta an uneasy smile and thanks before grabbing her remaining bags and hurrying after him.

* * *

That's it for the opening chapter. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. c:


	2. Seeds

He was already at the bridge leading to the other side of the river before she managed to catch up to him. He did not attempt to make conversation, and Angel felt it would have been simpler to try and communicate with her suitcase. But she supposed she had to try. "Thank you for helping me. I suppose it must be very busy working on a farm?" She managed, it sounded forced even to herself. Marlin gave a small grunt in response, which she assumed to be agreement. She stared at the back of his head as they walked, a tad resentfully, before she gave a small sigh and began to examine the new scenery.

The Valley's main town centre, if it could be called such a thing, consisted of merely five buildings. A rather large one, with many windows and picket fence, which she assumed to be some kind of inn. Two identical two story houses, similar to the ones she'd seen on Vesta's farm. and a slightly larger building next to it, which gave her an ominous feeling, though she was baffled as to why. "What is that long building behind first?" She asked, unable to help herself. She pointed at the long building behind the supposed inn as clarification when Marlin shot her a contemptuous look at her vague statement. He turned to see what she was pointing at before speaking. His voice was rough and slightly splintered, as though he was not used to casual conversation. "Blue bar. Its run by a man called Griffin and a woman called Muffy." His description was so too the point it seemed to cut off all other conversation.

 _Well,_ she thought to herself, _that's that._

The rest of the walk was completed in uncomfortable silence. They followed the pathway upwards, moving away from the rest of the valley, into a few acres of land that were sheltered by high ridges. The geology of the valley was just as puzzling as its distinct isolation. Angel was not overwhelmingly impressed by what she saw, in fact it made her feel rather sick. The farm was the definition of "disrepair." With weeds overtaking much of the soil and what remained of the fences eaten away by time. There was one standing barn, which seemed to be in slightly better condition than what was around it, with two single story houses little ways apart. Angel had a sneaking suspicion that the house in the worst condition was her own. Something confirmed when out of the other came a person.

He was rather hunched, with sun-kissed skin, small set eyes and a defeated looking appearance. Overall he did not do much to inspire confidence in her, but when he spoke she recognised the unmistakable rough tones of whom she'd been spending months speaking to over the phone. "So you're finally here, eh? Took your time." He grumbled. Angel gave a strained smile. Marlin promptly dumped her bags in a heap by her feet before shoving both hands into his pockets. "You can take it from here. Later." He said before turning away. Angel barely had time to remember her manners. But her quick and quiet thank you was either ignored or not heard. Takakura watched his retreating back before giving a wry chuckle. "Don't worry about him. He's a little shy." Angel thought this a generous description, but she decided not to press the point.

Takakura's eyes seemed to see right through her feigned confidence, and Angel felt herself shrink back a little at his analytical stare. She knew his type; you could not get a lie passed them. Those were not the kind of people Angel did best around. But, she reminded herself, she had little reason to lie these days. "Well... You look a little bit delicate. But I'm sure that'll change. I mean you've got a lot of work ahead of you to fix up this place." He said, gesturing around them with a wave of the hand. Angel grimaced, she could not help it, this was enough to get another laugh from the man. "Well then, come on. Lets go inside."

Angel followed him into her new home, and though she did not have high expectations, she was not completely defeated at what she saw. The house was small true, and everything seemed to be made up of a single room. There was one bed tucked into the far left corner, with a cramped bookshelf next to it. There was one large, ancient television, which Angel was almost certain did not work, and on the right side was an area cornered off from the rest; a small kitchen. There was a door to its left, and Angel assumed that was the bathroom. In the centre of the room stood a table, with four rickety chairs around it. Spread out on it were some intimidating looking documents. Takakura made his way over to the table, and pausing only to dump her bags, she sat down opposite him.

They spent around an hour finalising the details, which mainly involved going over old maps of land, signing in various places and making final payments. Takakura did not ask any personal questions, and Angel became a little fonder of him for it. He did not even raise too much of an eyebrow when Angel presented the entire amount for the house in cash. "Come from money Missy?" He asked, though his tone suggested that he did not expect a real answer. Angel merely smiled, a hint of mystery to it and he did not press the matter. Finally they were finished. There was a short pause before Takakura took a small bag and placed it on the table in front of them. Angel raised an eyebrow. "What is that?" She asked, pulling it towards her and fiddling with the string.

"Turnip seeds. A gift from me to you. The farm tools are in the stable. Another house warming gift. This time from Vesta. Just some things to get you started." He said with a kind smile. Angel blinked a little at this unexpected kindness, and for a mere moment could not find anything to say. "T-Thank you." She wondered if her foreboding showed in her face. Takakura gave her a pat on the shoulder as he stood. "Don't worry too much, kid. It may be a mess, but everyone starts somewhere right?" He was trying to be encouraging, something he was not so used to. Angel smiled in gratitude and saw him to the door. When he was gone she took the seeds from the table and headed to the barn. She grabbed a hoe and watering can before she made her way to the first field.

She stood there for a long time, lost in thought. So this was her life now. She remembered Vesta's farm, and enthusiastic smile. Was she really supposed to compare to that? When she had hardly done an honest days work in her life? Angel's hand subconsciously closed around the pendent at her neck.

 _I have to do this. For Maria._ She looked out at the fields once more, and saw a single tree in the middle of her field. She approached it slowly, scatterings of cherry blossoms falling around her like a dream. They had always been Maria's favourite.

That was enough to make her smile, and lifting the hoe above her head, she plunged it into the earth for the first time.

* * *

The weeks that followed passed in a blur of repairing, weeding and new friendly faces. Angel spent whatever time she was not working sleeping, sure that she had never been so exhausted in her life. But the fruits of her labour were nothing to be dismissed and Mist Farm was beginning to look less like a wasteland every passing day. Angel had hired an incredibly intimidating breaded man called Gotz to repair the fences; whom despite his growls and grunts was about as friendly as everyone else seemed to be. He worked incredibly efficiently, and in the days that followed she thought she'd made a friend in the man.

The weeds were something else entirely in this valley, Angel was sure she'd never seen anything so resilient. But after a pitying lesson from Takakura, Angel had slowly proved more and more of a match for them, and she'd finally managed to make 5, 3 by 3 patches of crops. Angel getting used to everything she needed coming by mail order - something that was incredibly efficient in the valley- and felt she had gone a little overboard with the different seeds she had bought. But on the day the turnips she had been given flowered for harvest, Angel felt like the entire ordeal had been worth it.

It had taken almost a week before Angel had worked up the courage to explore the valley properly, and everything was as beautiful as the first impression had assured her. Everything from Romana's golden mansion to the brilliant blue waters of the beach left the impression of fantasy. Angel was still unsure that this place was real and not some kind of dream. The people in the valley were just as kind and bright as Vesta was, with Marlin's brooding nature seemingly the exception to the cheerful demure that existed within everyone else. The only thing that bothered Angel was that some of them were more than a little curious about Angel's origins, and she had spun a carefully vague tale to satisfy them. The only sour note in her new life. Angel's current closest acquittance was a cheerful, bubbly blonde woman whom she'd been introduced to as Muffy, the barmaid Marlin had mentioned. Muffy's chatty nature allowed Angel to have lengthy conversations without much input on her part. Something she found ideal. Muffy seemed to be the sunshine in the Blue Bar, with her boss Griffin being rather downtrodden in comparison.

She had been having a drink to celebrate the first harvest with Muffy when the chiming of the bell had broken the conversation. The man that entered was unmistakably a policeman. Everything from his 'top-of-the-morning' outfit to the severe expression on his face assured it. Angel felt her stomach clench in an iron fist, and before panic set in she reminded herself that this man had no reason to be here for her. She wasn't in the city any more.

"Hey Harris. Stopping for a drink?" Muffy said easily. "No thanks Muffy. I'm just here to deliver a poster and a warning." He said, his tone was friendly despite his words, and Angel felt some of her unease soften. He gave her a rather curious look, and Muffy was quick to pick up on it. "Oh right. Harris this is Angel. She's the new farmer that moved into town. Angel this is Harris, he's Mayor Thomas's son." Angel gave a gentle smile and Harris raised his hat to her. He then placed a poster down on the table. Which consisted mainly of large writing. Angel and Muffy looked at it curiously.

 **Warning.**

 **All Villagers are advised to tighten security at night owing to a recent string of thefts in the area.**

 **This warning is issued by the Mineral Town Safety Committee.**

Angel blinked in surprise at what she read. Thefts? She had not thought crime existed in a place like this. _Though it exists everywhere,_ she supposed to herself. "Is this because of the Phantom Thief?" Muffy said, a catlike smile spreading across her lips. Angel frowned a little in confusion and Harris gave a heavy sigh. "I suppose it is. Though I'll be damned if we can prove it. Anyway just make sure to double check your doors ladies. Goodnight." He said with one last wave before he took his leave.

"Phantom Thief?" Angel asked once he had gone. Unable to help herself; she had never heard something so odd in the valley yet. Muffy gave her a mischievous smile and a rather animated explanation. "Lately there have been a few thefts. Never anything overly major. Some rare spices, some wines. Things like that. But the kicker is, that before each theft the house owners always get a note. Stuff like 'Tonight I'll visit your home'. But even so _no-one has ever caught him._ " She finished, a tad dramatically. Angel gave a slightly indulgent smile. "Oh? Him?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Muffy gave a slightly forlorn sigh. "Apparently he's a real pretty boy. Like a prince. God, can you imagine? Maybe we should lay a trap and catch him, eh? Doesn't that sound like fun?" Muffy giggled, rapping Angel lightly on the hand with her knuckles. Angel shook her head a little before smiling and assuring her it would. Though she privately made a promise to herself not to in any way get involved in such a thing.

 _That_ she thought privately to herself as Muffy refilled her glass _would be way more trouble than its worth_.

* * *

Guess who will finally make an appearance next chapter? Thanks for reading!


	3. Songbird

Spring was quickly melting into the blistering heat of summer, and if work had been hard before it was nothing compared to what Angel was facing now. The heat was relentless, and when rain came Angel found herself standing outside, the cool water kind on her sun kissed skin, simply enjoying the mild weather before she was once again thrust into the hell fire that had become her farm. But work would wait for no-one, and Angel found that opening up to the residents of the Valley paid off extremely well the more progress she made towards doing so.

Angel was at Muffy's bar most nights now. She had not expected herself to become lonely, always considering herself somewhat of a recluse, but without the familiar sound of cars, talking and footsteps outside the window of her old apartment, she found herself needing to make sure that people did in fact exist in this town, and she had not simply stranded herself in the middle of nowhere. Marlin sometimes sat near her, though he hardly said more than a few words unless heavily prompted by Muffy. Mostly he and Angel sat in companionable silence, which she was more than happy with.

Otherwise she was treated to a wide range of conversation partners from happy, wandering musician Gustafa with his tall tales of traveling and amusing jokes and jibs, to the drunken, if somewhat forward, antics of the twin inventors and pyrotechnic experts Kassey and Patrick. Sometimes she would even meet residents from the neighbouring town, whom proved themselves every bit as hospitable and polite as the valley residents had proven to be. Angel had very slowly began to become more and more involved in conversation, and as she trusted, she was in turn rewarded with trust.

This trust usually came in the form of requests. Simple things that became more and more complex as she built up a reputation for being rather resourceful. Something Angel had been complimented on for entirely different and admittedly more illegal reasons in the past. Usually she was asked for simple things, such as crops, wood, stone and sometimes even things as simple as flowers. Angel was more than happy for the extra income, and began to feel as though she was truly becoming part of a community that would not have been possible somewhere as big as the city.

She did not simply earn gold. After a particularly memorable request from Takakura. – Involving rather heated debates with the town scientist and the collection of some suspicious looking grass – She was rewarded with a beautiful horse. Angel had been rather dumbstruck throughout the whole exchange. Thanking Takakura continuously and badgering for him to take the payment he vehemently refused to take. Angel had named her horse Summer, though she was unimpressed by her own lack of creativity, and the mare had been very useful in order to travel from place to place.

The days moved by at a manageable pace, with routine becoming something Angel, unexpectedly she had to admit to herself, enjoyed wholeheartedly. She should have known that doing something completely _unroutine_ would not end well. And she should have guessed knowing her luck, or rather lack of, that it would signify the end of her rather peaceful beginning here.

The day had been long, but uneventful. Collecting wood for a barn that Vesta and Celia had been encouraging her to build. Angel knew almost nothing about raising animals, and she admitted that she was a little sceptical about taking the advice from someone whom also had no animals on her farm, but she needed something to set herself apart from Vesta's farm. All animal produce came from Mineral Town. It seemed to make sense that the villagers would enjoy being able to get their milk and eggs a little closer to home.

It was already late when she finally got inside, and when she noticed a collection of onions on her table that she could barely remember harvesting that morning, she remembered that she'd forgotten what she had promised the rather harassed butler Sebastian merely a day ago. The letter of request was lying right next to the basket, and in the mist of managing the endless rush of her ever growing to do list she had simply forgotten all about it.

 _Miss Angel._

 _I've been experimenting with new dishes lately, but I've run out of my basic ingredients. Mineral Town seems to have sold out of their onions until the next harvest. But Takakura has mentioned that you were growing some that would soon be ready. May I request you deliver some of your harvest to the Manor by the end of Friday? I have included payment in advance._

 _Regards, Sebastian._

And Today _was_ Friday, Angel noted with a start. Cursing her own stupidity she grabbed the basket from the table and rushed out the door.

Angel was halfway there when she managed to let her logical side catch up with the panicked side of her brain. It was nearly 11pm. She doubted Sebastian would be happy with her waking up the entire mansion to deliver some Onions. However he had paid in advance, and requested it merely the day before last. She supposed he would just have to deal with her late arrival.

Angel hopped the stairs to the mansion with quick steps, too busy concentrating on her feet to realise that she was about to walk into someone right at the top.

There was a rather spectacular _wham,_ blunt pain and suddenly she began to tumble, the basket falling from her hands, only for her to be pulled sharply forwards against a slender chest.

It took a moment for Angel's mind to catch up to the present, the world spinning violently. A cool, light voice brought her back to her senses.

"Oh my. Are you alright, my dear?"

Angel looked up and was rather surprised to see someone she did not recognise. Forget-Me-Not Valley was small, and she had been almost sure she had met everyone that there was to meet. But she knew she had not met this man. She would definitely have remembered.

He was dressed plainly, in a light cream jacket and simple suit pants and shoes. The outfit did not quite gel together, however he seemed to pull it off well enough; his natural charisma bringing the look together. He was undeniably very pretty for a man, with sparkling blue eyes and a catlike smile on his thin lips. His hair however was what really startled her. It was an alarming, but admittedly rather beautiful, shade of silver, however he could not have been much older than she was, and you did not see many people in their 20's with hair like that.

"I'm fine... Sorry. Thank you." She responded automatically, pulling herself away and righting herself. She was relieved to see that not _all_ of the onions had fallen out of the wicker basket. She bent down to quickly gather them, and the young man joined her. He spoke again his voice, like his hair, was lovely, each syllable a song. She wondered how one managed to get themselves to sound like that. Music lessons perhaps?

"I'm so sorry Miss Angel. I should have looked where I was going." He smiled at her, his voice now even lower. Angel did _not_ like that smile. Not at all. She'd seen it way too many times in her day. But his sentence startled her to speech before she could stop herself. "Sorry but I don't believe we've met… How did you..?"

"Know your name? Why now could I not? You're the talk of the town, my dove." He stood when she did and Angel held the basket in front of her. Unconsciously making a barrier between herself and the man. This did not go unnoticed and his smile grew more amused. He was uncannily observant it would seem. Which did nothing but heighten her anxiety.

"Well you have the best of me. I don't know your name." She replied, her voice a little louder than she meant it to be. He laughed before dropping into a low and elegant bow, his hand on his heart. "Well I'm rather reclusive. But who am I to deny such a pretty thing? My name is Skye. A pleasure to meet you." Angel took the hand he held out to her, but something was nagging at the back of her mind. She _had_ heard that name before, but she could not for the life of her remember where.

"Do you live in the Valley? I would have thought to have seen you around by now." She asked, her eyes cautious. He smiled at her, but did not answer, instead continued on.

"I've heard quite a bit about you, my dove. Both here and not. And I must say it is rather nice to meet you in person." His phrasing was rather deliberate, his empathies clearly on the latter sentence. Angel felt ice take hold in her gut, but refused to panic yet.

"Have you? I dread to think." She responded evenly. Her hands clenched around the handle of the basket. He smiled, seemingly enjoying himself a great deal. Angel felt irritation take hold. She desperately wanted a way out of this conversation. But something about his stance made leaving difficult.

"Only good things I can assure you. Such lovely tales of a dear Songbird."

Her stomach clenched and her eyes widened. However she managed to control the rest of her face and stop herself from fleeing the scene or worse, punching him. "Why did you call me that?" She blurted out, losing her good sense. He laughed lightly. "No need to threat, my love. Your secret is safe with me. We are after all in similar lines of employment. And I always make sure to get to know a little about any new arrivals. It is a rather small town after all. However my… contacts never really have much to say about the people who come here. Until now. Until you."

"In similar lines of work? What do you mean in-"

"STOP THEIF!"

The scream caused them both to start, and Angel whipped around to face the mansion where the noise had come from. She was rather alarmed to see a dishevelled looking Lumina storming towards them, but was even more confused by what she had shouted. The name Skye and the word thief connected in her mind and Angel was brought back to the notice of robberies that she had seen in the bar all those weeks ago.

A criminal. He was a criminal. Of course he'd know about her if he had checked up on her in the underworld. But what this meant for her was sending her mind reeling. Would she have to leave, just when she had finally gotten used to the idea of settling down here? He had said he would keep her secret. But was she simply supposed to take his word for it?

Skye, however, seemed completely oblivious to Angel's own internal debate, he cursed under his breath before spinning sharply on his heel. Pausing only to give Angel a smile. "You look simply distraught love. But you have no need to panic, I won't tell. How about we continue this… Some other time?"

He made to move, but he did not get very far before another shout pierced the air. "STOP! Don't you dare run away!" Lumina stopped about half a metre away from them, panting and flushed. Skye neatly dodged her outstretched hand and saluted, giving Lumina a smile that would bring most women to their knees. Lumina was no exception it seemed, as she gave him a rather startled look in response.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but as lovely as it would be to spend more time in your company, I have other places to be. How about next time we talk more?" His words were low and seductive, and Angel could recognise the faint undertones that reminded her of more than a few conmen back in the city. There was something else to. Something she could not quite put her finger on. Something felt… wrong.

Lumina simply flushed a brighter red, and in the moment it took her to become distracted, he'd took off at a sprint. Lumina collected herself and ran after him.

Angel hesitated, but before she could make to follow, a rather defeated looking Lumina had returned disappointed, still flushed and empty handed. "H-He… Got away." She admitted. Angel was not oblivious to the obvious, but could not find a thing to say in response. His words still rattling around her head. What did he mean he'd see her again? He'd said the same thing to Lumina. Did he mean it? What was she going to do _now?_

"Angel... Are you alright? You look ashen. Don't worry he's gone… He won't hurt you." Lumina placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and Angel looked at her with blank eyes before managing to smile. "I'm sorry I was so… I should have helped you." Angel replied. Her mask making its return appearance. Apparently she was convincing, because Lumina laughed in obvious relief. "It's alright… I didn't even see him get away. Just one minute he was there the next… Gone. It was… Pretty cool honestly." Lumina gave a guilty giggle, and Angel forced a laugh of her own.

After a bit of polite chit-chat, and Angel handing over the basket she had brought with her, the two parted ways. Angel's mind was occupied the whole way home. She had no choice but to believe that the thief would keep his word, plus she doubted that anyone would take his word over hers, no matter how short a time she'd been here. Everyone in the Valley seemed trusting enough. No, she rationalised. There was no need to panic just yet.

But one thing was certain. She would see Skye again, and next time she'd get the answers she wanted out of the pretty boy before he could run off.

It took hours of tossing and turning, but eventually she fell into an uneasy sleep. Her dreams filled with stars.

* * *

 **N/A I took some liberties with Skye's outfit. (No-one wears leopard print on _my_ watch.) But I hope you like my characterisation.**


End file.
